wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 17
Mossypebble, whom was now going on the quest as well, followed the other cats out of camp. –[http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 Even the darkest night will end][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise] 14:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart stared at a leaf and hit it Dewbramble came back with moss. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 15:02, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Padding around, Runningstrike gave Fawnheart a smug look. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 15:37, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Fawnheart asked wtih the leaf in her fur. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 16:19, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw blankly starred off into space as he awkwardly sat on his haunches, wondering where his mentor had run off to.Silverstar' 22:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw carried herbs over to Stoatscar, who had got in a border clash. She seemed quiet. "Are you okay?" Darkpaw asked. Stoatscar looked at her. "Did... did Wolfstar chose a deputy...?" she asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 22:31, November 6, 2015 (UTC) (Can Sapphirepaw train?) Sapphirepaw sat outside the apprentices den, eager to train. –[http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 ''Even the darkest night will end''][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise''] 00:54, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Sure?) "No! She didn't!" Creekkit yelped. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 21:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Please don't let Creekkit be deputy...) Stoatscar jumped. "Who will tell us what to do then? there will be fights on who it will be." she meowed worried. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 21:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Nah. He won't be. It will just look like that) "Umm...hope for the best?" Creekkit suggested. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 23:57, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw nodded and began to head back to the medcine den. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 23:59, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Come on!" Runningstrike purred. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 00:03, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw trotted over to her mentor, cocking her head. "What are we doing today, Silverrain?" –[http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 Even the darkest night will end][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise] 00:55, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble sat down alone from the other cats. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream looked for his apprentice. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 04:08, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble grumbled as he accidently bumped into Fawnheart and Runningheart. "Can we get a move on? We aren't going to figure out why the moon is red by just standing here and bickering around." –[http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 ''Even the darkest night will end''][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamestar22 '' and the sun will rise''] 14:49, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "It's getting a little late and we're hurt, I think we should rest until morning." Fawnheart meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 15:33, November 9, 2015 (UTC) (It's Runningstrike by the way) Annoyed, Runningstrike padded off. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 15:34, November 9, 2015 (UTC) (maybe it's time for some "Bro bonding time") Dewbramble followed Runningstrike. "Why are you acting annoyed?" he asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 15:38, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "Since all these cats are treating me like I'm useless! I'm not! I'm just younger then them! Wolfstar shouldn't have even brought me on this qust." Runningstrike moaned. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 15:49, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "They aren't acting like that because your younger, it's because of the way your acting." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��]15:50, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Getting stiff, Runningstrike looked at Dewbramble. "How am I acting?" He asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 18:05, November 10, 2015 (UTC) But Runningstrike knew what Dewbramble meant. He sighed. "It's a lie. I'm not scared to climb trees." He breathed. There was no turning back now. He had to tell Dewbramble the rest. "I really and completly can't climb trees." He whipsered. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 18:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) "You ''can't climb trees?" Stormriver suddenly popped in. Dewbramble swished his tail. "We can show you how." Stormriver leaped in excitement. "Yeah!" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shaking his head, Runingstrike looked at them. "It's not that I don't know how, I can't. My front legs are too short, my paws are too big, and my claws aren't sharp enough. I can barely balence when I walk, there is no way I can climb!" He mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 00:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Stormriver looked a bit upset. "The ones by the creek are wide and you really don't use your claws, they are willows." Dewbramble butted in. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:15, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shaking his head, Runningstrike looked at the ground. "I climbed two trees ever. One when I was an apprentice, to impress Stoatscar. The other the tree no one is allowed to climb. The first tree I climbed I was fine, but the second I fell out of." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 00:21, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you can climb these." Stormriver shoved Runningstrike a little until they got to the creek. Huge willows stood in front of them with branches wider then cats and the trunk looked like steps leading up into the tree, you didn't even need a foot hold to climb up it. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:50, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Trrying to climb, Runningstrike ended up cut and hurt, without having climbed a tree. He groaned. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 01:52, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbrambe was laughing while Stormriver and him walked back to their nests with Runningstrike. "That's really sad you couldn't climb that! a kit could!" Dewbramble meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (Yay, new sig) Mossypebble blinked blankly, not having a clue about what everyone else was discussing about. --- Meanwhile, Sapphirepaw trotted through camp boredly, waiting for Silverrain to call her to train. — Flame ☀01:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Sapphirepaw! Ready to train?" Leaves are... FALLING Hissint, Runningstrike glared at Dewbramble. "I'm tired of you bullying me around all time!" Runningstrike growled. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]01:58, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart pranced around. "I guess it's just us!" she mewed looking to Wolfstar and Mossypebble. ---- "Oh I'm shaking." Dewbramble meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:59, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Why are you always so mean to me?" Runningstrike growled. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:01, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "None of your business." Dewbramble mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Just...go away..." Runningstrike hissed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Can do!" Dewbramble mewed gleefully right after he said that and tortted away to the others. Stormriver began to sulk away. "We were only trying to help..." he meowed lowly. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:06, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Purring slightly, Runningstrike looked at his brother. "I understand. I don't know why Dewbramble is always such a jerk to me!" RUnningstrike yowled. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with you both not liking each other a while ago, or maybe Stoatscar since she's his sister." Stormriver meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever it is, he needs to stay away from me." Runningstrike hissed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! he was kind of mean to me when i was younger but after i stopped getting upset about his comments, we kind of became friends, maybe if you stop getting all... you know about it, he'll stop." Stormriver suggested. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:15, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "This is making me insane..." He growled. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:20, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw nodded. "Am I ever! It feels like I haven't trained in moons!" She squeaked, bouncing to her paws. "What are we doing today?" She paused to wiggle her haunces. "Are we gonna battle train?" — Flame ☀02:22, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver slightly laughed. --- Dewbramble sat down with the others (wolfbramblewolfbramblewolfbramble) [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:23, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "This isn't funny! There are voices in my head. The voices are driving me insane..." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Um.... voices?" Stormriver asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:25, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yes. The voices get me lost in thought. I think too quickly." Runningstrike moaned. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:26, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver stared at Runningstrike, not knowing how to reply. "Why.... didn't you tell me before? I could have helped you." ---- Darkpaw sniffed through the herbs. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:29, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Since I thought nothing of it. It has been tis way since I was a kit. Time seems to freeze, but it's all in my head." RUnningstirk hissed, [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:30, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Well, now you have me I can help you with it, i might not be able to stop it but i can help a bit." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:32, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shaking his head, RUnningstrike looked off. "I think too quickly." He mewed. ! [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:35, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "But I can help you feel better, like we can talk to try to take your mind off it." Stormriver meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:37, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Umm....Very well'" Runningstrike whispered. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:38, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver purred and headed back to the others. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:39, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Following, Runningstrike was scared he woudl go insane. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:40, November 11, 2015 (UTC) They sat down. Dewbramble was babbling something to the others. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:42, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "What are you saying?" RUnningstrike hissed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:43, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing." Dewbramble meowed. "Stop hissing." he added. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:45, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Do you think so quickly time seems to freeze?" Runningstrike asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Nope, lucky you." Dewbramble mewed. "Now can you please leave me alone?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:49, November 11, 2015 (UTC) That was it. RUnningstrike put his face up to Dewbramble's. "My whole life this has been going on! I can't stand it! I always feel like I'm losing, like I'm trapped, and those are two of the things I fear the most. Your sarcastic little mind is so closed in you can't see clearly. Do you know what it's like? As a kit, a few days old only, I nearly lost my mind. You hate me since you feel left out that Stoatscar spends so much time with me. And I know ho that feels. But you can't hate me for that! You haven't lost her, she loves you more then she loves me. I might be her mate, but you're her brother. No one has lost there sisters the way I have. Dazzlekit died when I was a kit, Waterdrop ran away when I was a kit, and then Waterdrop died when I was a young warrior. You have no idea what it's like to lose your sisters. And don't be mean to me anymore!" Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I do know what it's like to lose siblings, i had four others and I lost them all, and I do know what it's like to nearly lose your mind." he meowed and calmly sulked away into shadows. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:57, November 11, 2015 (UTC) But Runningstrike knew he was wrong. He couldn't stand the warrior anymore. He turned to his quest-mates. "I'm sorry, but I can't take him anymore. I'm going home." Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 02:58, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart jumped up. "What you can't go! we've come so far and just because of one cat!?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, but he bugs me. He never takes me seriusly. All he does is laugh in my face since he's jealus. I don't want to take Stoatscar from him, but he doesn't see that" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 03:01, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "He's mean to all of us!" Fawnheart cried. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "But more to me then others." Runningstrike said. And padded off. Wolfstar was getting annoyed, she walked over to Dewbramble. "You just chased Runningstrike away." Wolfstar mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 03:05, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry." he mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "But you always bully him! Why?" Wolfstar asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 03:08, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I'm just being myself, i do it to everyone, and no i don't do it more to him, he is just to whiny to deal with it and ignore me." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "That isn't true. He isn't whiny. You don't like him since he's Stoatscar's mate, and that's not right. You used to be able to read minds, you must known how had it is for him in there." Wolfstar mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 03:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I do but he can suck it up, I lived with it, so he can, and it's kind of annoying for you to side with a cat you like because he reminds you of your younger self." Dewbramble meowed and turned away and went up a tree. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:21, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "That's not why I side with him! You bully everyone. If you don't start being nice then I-I will have to ask you to leave the quest!" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 03:22, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble didn't reply. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:27, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Looking at him, Wolfstar said: "I don't want to do this, but you've been a bit of a jerk to us this whole time. I'm sorry." ---- Racing around, Runningstrike stopped at the front of camp. Why should he go back to the Clan? Just be bullied again by Dewbramble? [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 12:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I can't help why I do it." Dewbramble stated. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 16:56, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Why do you do it?" Wolfstar asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN] 16:57, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know." he meowed. He wasn't going to tell her he freaked out when he was around others, that would be just plan sad. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather'''��] 16:58, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:Wiki Stuff Category:RockClan